


The unexpected helper

by theforgotternsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't blame him though, Cas fails at M/F sex, Cas gets relationship advice, Cas is angelified but remembers being human, Could be worth a read even so, Gabriel not dead, Getting Together, Jealous Dean, M/M, Meh this is over tagged isn't it, No spoilers from season 8 upwards, Part from it being set in the bunker, Probably failing, Prostitute matchmaker, Sort of Shipper!Sam cause why on earth not, Trying not to include spoilers for fic, Well actually he's more just REALLY confused, cas cooks, oh well, wanna find out?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgotternsecret/pseuds/theforgotternsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't go to a brothel for innocent advice and they certainly wouldn't get it if they did, then again Castiel isn't most people- probably because he isn't a person.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Where Pasta pushes two love struck idiots together, in a very roundabout way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a intro page skip if ya want.

Hi reader, this has bits loosely inspired by To Get The Ball Rolling, by Val_Creative which is a good fic in my opinion, url is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/693014 , if you wanna read it.

Disclaimer: the Characters mentioned, apart from Deana and the prostitutes, are NOT mine, they are owned by Eric Kripke and the Supernatural writers team. Sorry. The Bunker is not my invention, again the Supernatural team.  And the Pasta recipe is probably disgusting as i did make that up so don't try to cook it. Cool? Cool. 

I hope you enjoy reading! And I shall now stop wasting your fan fiction reading time... As soon as you stop reading this sentence.


	2. Chapter 1- Angelic Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had tried his hardest, kept his staring at minimal, abided the personal space rule (well most of the time) and hid the blush on his cheeks and bulge in his pants from Dean.  
> He had nearly succeeded in conquering his feelings but then pasta of all things came round and knocked him back to square one, and even if he had the patience of a saint, which he does; that did it, that stupid meal made him give in to the emotions bubbling around his head.  
> He desperately needed relief from this sin, he needed to stop the all consuming lust fogging his mind.  
> He gulped as he realized it, he needed sex!

He had tried his hardest, kept his staring at minimal, abided the personal space rule (well most of the time) and hid the blush on his cheeks and bulge in his pants from Dean.

He had nearly succeeded in conquering his feelings but then pasta of all things came round and knocked him back to square one, and even if Castiel had the patience of a saint, which he does; that did it, that stupid meal made him give in to the emotions bubbling around his head. 

The angel needed relief from the sin, he needed to stop the all consuming lust fogging his mind.   
He gulped as he realized, Cas needed sex!

**Two hours previously...**

Cas had, had to half shoo, half eye wrestle (the two opponents stare as violently as they can at each other the one who wins is the one who keeps their commitment the longest) the older Winchester out of the kitchen door; it had taken a week for Cas to convince Dean to let Castiel cook Sam and him one dinner, and only by trailing after Dean every where, staring with the biggest puppy dog eyes in existence.

The main reason the hunter conceded continuing his muttering, was having to push a determined angel out of the bathroom and trying to slam the door shut, before Castiel could sneak his foot between the door and the frame (an action that, Dean was sure, Cas had found just to piss him even off more,) an angel's foot is very hard to budge which Dean now knew, on account of them not feeling the pain of a wooden door slamming into it. He also muttered to himself that he really didn't want Cas to up his annoying traits and decide to screw the walls and fly through them to stare at him in some more awkward situations.

Even after giving the angel the privilege, albeit grumpily, Dean still didn't want Cas alone in his kitchen.

                                                                              

Cas ignored the glower burning into the back of his head, and checked the sauce Dean had been caught messing with, it seemed fine to him, but then it did before as well. Combining molecules seemed just plain weird as an angel, they all tasted the same; but remembering what it was like to taste the explosive flavors of Dean's cooking when he was a human, Cas guessed he might need Dean's taste bud's opinion after all.

Turning around and slightly raising his hand in acceptance of the glare, he let the hunter back into the kitchen with a solemn “Dean,” and tried not to appear turned on by the flare of excitement in the other's eyes at hearing the confirmation in Cas' voice.

The same Winchester who was so recently banished from the kitchen ran in, grabbed a spoon, plunged it in the warm sauce pan, sniffed the lumpy green liquid and re-drew his head. Turned with a amused expression to Castiel, he asked with a laugh:“Cas, what's this  _meant_  to be?”

Taking to long strides the angel joined the hunter in staring at the congealing sauce on aforementioned spoon, “Carbonara?” Cas supplied cautiously.

 

Dean stifled a laugh, “What's it got in it?”

 

“Five cups of bas-”

 

“FIVE?” Dean interrupted

 

“Yes, Dean.” Confirmed the angel, ignoring the snickering he restarted the list:

“Five cups of basil, three tomatoes diced, seven fresh farm egg yolks, one kilo bag of grated Parmesan, seven rashers of British smoked bacon sliced into batons, five and a half cups of cream, one of pea purée, nine cups of flour, a half cup of sun flower oil and a cup of butter. Oh and of course salt and pepper to taste. I was hoping you would be able to help with the last part Dean, would a cup of each suffice?”

Dean pulled himself up on the counter, cutting of a giggling fit which if asked by Sam later was Dean sneeze laughing, he was far to manly to do something so feminine as to giggle, and what are you smirking at now Sammy?

 

                                                                                    

 

**One and a half hours pass** (in which Dean repeatedly sneeze laughs, tries the sauce, spits it out and claws at his tongue dramatically, pours the glop into the bin laughing, claps the bemused angel on the back informing him on the fact the recipe might have been copied down slightly wrong, gives Cas a decent recipe for bolognese and gets shoved out the kitchen whilst still explaining that to taste was generally a pinch or a sprig of whatever ingredient; and Cas cooks the bolognese with out major incident, unless you count accidentally pouring Barbecue sauce down Dean's favorite AC DC top, which Castiel didn't cause it caused the hunter to rip his top off right there in-front of Cas yelling his name)

 

Castiel had finally succeeded with his battle of getting the pasta into bowls, blood like sauce still ran down his head where a particularly malicious strand of spaghetti had struck in the fight, and was now concentrating on opening the kitchen door with his shoed foot whilst balancing to plates filled to the brim with pasta and sauce. As the angel walked towards the bunker's designated eating table, he had no idea that in a matter of minuets his reserve would break and as he didn't, he placed the plates down on the table barely glancing at Sam before pulling up a chair opposite Dean.

He watched the hunter spear a clump of strands, swivel the pasta on the fork into a manageable spiral. He watched the fork, pasta in tow, move slowly up to the soft pink lips parted surely far to wide for the fork. He watched as Dean before placing the fork into the opening, licked his top lip in a totally family friendly way.

Cas barely heard the awkward cough of the moose really wishing he was not here, third wheeling in a major way; he was more concerned about the pornographic image in front of him, Dean Winchester sucking one strand of under cooked spaghetti into his mouth after another, his eyes closed in presumed bliss. If that wasn't bad enough for both Sam and Cas (bad in two very different ways) after every strand sexually slurped up, Dean's tongue would dart out the side of his mouth and licked at some imagery spot of sauce, Dean's eyes would blink open meeting Cas' slightly gazed ones in a very solid stare. Then Dean would break it with a 'hmm' of approval, for the pasta of course, closing his eyes and he sucking up another strand.

 

And whether Dean could tell what he was doing to the angel, neither Sam or Cas knew; but both of them accidentally agreed Dean needed to stopping, this causal M rated possibly accidental flirting on his count was unfair to Cas, and Sam really didn't needed to know about it. They  both agreed that it would be preferable if it stopped with Castiel and Dean dating, but they also both agreed on another thing, that,  _that_ , was unlikely. But they where both convinced on stopping it, even if there plans where slightly differently. Cas proved this by starting his plan immediately.

The angel jumped up, causing Dean to open his eyes and stare at Cas again. Just with a hint more confusion this time.

"Dean," Cas started trying to dull the flare of pink on his cheeks which had leapt up with him. "Can you take me to another den of iniquity again?" He paused letting the sentence sink in. He was met with a confused look by both Winchesters. "As soon as possible."  
Cas turned around and started to walk away, missing the tiny smirk on Dean's face that Sam barely got time to register before his brother got up and walked after Castiel.

"As soon as possible meaning now then?" Dean asked close enough to Cas' ear, to make Dean's personal space rule jump, screaming YOLO, out of the closest window. Cas grunted in response, and opened the bunker's door. "Well ok big boy, if you sure you can handle it."

Cas glared at him and stalked out of the bunker leaving Dean to close the door and hurry after him.   
  
Sam sighed staring at the closing door, Cas' sudden interest in brothels had just made his plan so much harder. _If_ _only_ the moose wished,  _I had some help._

Neither Sam or Cas knew they shared the same goal, nor that their plans would intersect, and they defiantly didn't know that Sam's wish would come true. To be far to them there was one person who did, and she was just finishing up for the night: wiping off her make up, tying her hair back and changing into sensible clothes not caring at all about the Winchester's or there pet angel. Well she wasn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks you for continuing reading this fic. I'm sorry for the crappiness so far. It will get better- as I wasnot really sure about how to write the characters, but for next chapter I actually have a plan! I know right- Me having a plan? But I kid you not.


End file.
